Origami Love Notes
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Frankie has some choice words for Miles after he ruined his boyfriend's grand gesture, and she points out why the ever perceptive Tristan is not like the other people he's dated in the past. Will Miles be able to fix things before it's too late? The way 1410: Hero vs Villain should have been.


There was almost nothing Frankie Hollingsworth enjoyed more than playing matchmaker.

It delighted her to know that the plotting and scheming skills that she learned from her father could actually be used to help people rather than to hurt them. She had no problem single-handedly bagging herself a boyfriend even if Miles was forever teasing her about how it was never going to happen. And her twin's beaming smile every time he was gaming with Arlene couldn't have been a better payoff for her efforts of pushing those two together. That's why when she received Tristan's message asking her to make Miles think that she wanted to meet him at the gym, she jumped at the task at hand. After all, she really liked Tristan. As a fellow hopeless romantic with a keen eye for fashion, they had tons of stuff in common, plus she really looked up to him. Which was why Miles should just get over himself already after their botched intervention and smooth things over with his boyfriend once and for all.

So of course she was livid when she found out what really happened at the picnic after receiving Tristan's sorrowful text that thanked her for her help even if it didn't give him the outcome he wanted. She stormed the hallways until she found her brother.

"Why must you be so difficult?! Tristan worked hard on this, Miles!" yelled Frankie. "Why the hell did you freeze him out? He's really trying. Ever thought of meeting him halfway?"

"Just leave me alone, Frankenstein," he replied gruffly as he turned to walk away.

 _"If I've learnt anything this year, it's that no one will ever truly love you."_

Those were the same words that came out of Miles' own mouth not that long ago, and it made him stop dead in his tracks as he slowly face his sister.

"What did you just say?"

"It's some sort of twisted self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it? You just _love_ torturing yourself about how no one is ever around for you and meanwhile here's Tristan who cares so much. He knows about the origami, Miles. None of the other "fifty girls" that you're always boasting about knew about how our love for Japanese culture is one of the few things that all three of us have in common. While Hunter and I don't bother hiding our manga and anime obsession, you're a lot more discrete with your talent for folding to a point where you pretend that you don't love it as much as you actually do. But I see the way Tristan pays attention. He was learning how to create all kinds of shapes on the side just to surprise you. He's the best thing that ever happened to you and here you are just squandering it all away. You better fix this, Brother, or he's going to leave you for good."

Miles watched his sister storm off and before he knew what was happening, he was racing back to the gym. The only thing left when he got there was the blanket and the origami creations scattered about. He crashed down to the ground knees first and picked up the traditional crane, admiring Tristan's handiwork for the first time. That was when he noticed a bit of writing along the side and deftly unfolded the paper.

 _This one took me forever to learn, but it was worth it because I did it just for you._

He undid the frog next.

 _You make my heart leap._

The water bomb.

 _Best 'chicken' partners ever!_

Then the fortune teller.

 _You are the sun, the moon in the night. You are my everything, everything so right._

The eight petal flower.

 _There's nothing more special than a friendship blossoming into love._

The flapping crane.

 _If ever things get hard, fly to me and I'll keep you safe._

These weren't just intricate looking shapes. They were origami love notes. For him. Miles felt his heart tighten and when it hit him how much effort Tristan poured into this grand gesture he nearly let out a sob.

"Miles?"

He turned around to see Tristan standing there with an empty picnic basket and his head cocked to the side. He was still wearing the kimono and there was something about it that made him seem so delicate. His blond hair looked as if it was practically glowing because of the golden sash, and the dark material contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. But he knew how strong Tristan really was to withstand all of his terrible mood swings.

"I-I haven't told you the whole truth."

"Well, I figured out that much," Tristan sighed. "I wish you didn't have to work so hard at shutting me out, though. Keep this up and you will lose me."

"No! No, Tris, don't say that. Please."

"Then why don't you just tell me what you aren't saying."

Miles took a breath. This was it. The final wall that was protecting his vulnerability. Taking this step meant no turning back. But this was a chance he needed to take.

Because Tristan was worth it.


End file.
